legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Rascal
Rascal is a selfish, grouchy Dedenne, most often seen with Titan. He absolutely hates being told he's too small for something, and despises being called cute. History Rascal had been bullied throughout his early childhood. Wanting friends and someone to think he's cool and tough, he made it his goal to form a group just like the group of Pokemon that bullied him. Because of this, he didn't quite understand that gangs are a bad thing, and mistook one for just a club of cool Pokemon. He desperately wanted to join them but was rejected due to his size. At some point, Rascal was impressed while watching a fight between the Pan Bros and the Static Squad. He begged to join them instead, and the trio of electric types welcomed him. For his uniform, Rascal wore a white vest to match those worn by the others. During his time with this team, he frequently felt like he didn't belong, due to the fact that he wasn't quite as fast as the others, and because they were all related and had known each other for their whole lives. Trying to keep him happy, Kato tried to be his buddy, but Rascal rejected his efforts. Additionally, Rascal would constantly insist that the others make him the leader of the Static Squad, but they refused, saying they don't really need a leader. One day, the squad set out to stop a gang of thugs from attacking a village of small Pokemon. This gang turned out to be the same one that had rejected him before. When the two groups met, the gang teased Rascal for hanging out with "some little squirrel and a pair of bunnies." Rascal tried to argue that he wasn't really one of them and even tore off his Static Squad vest, confusing Kato and his cousins. He turned on them in an effort to impress the thugs. Kato, Flash and Flair were reluctant to fight, but were able to stop their ex-team member before he caused any real trouble, but the gang managed to get away. Rascal fled to try and catch up with the thugs, but he couldn't find them. Finally realizing that he had betrayed the Static Squad for nothing, he refused to go back and face them and instead went off on his own. After spending a lot of time alone, Rascal found his way to a village of small Pokemon. At first, they seemed willing to welcome him. Someone in town told him about the Golett that evolved to protect them when he saw the small statue they had built to honour it. Upon hearing this, Rascal immediately left, refusing to be part of a community that focused that much on someone's physical size. Not long after he left town, he ran into that same gang. They mocked him for betraying his old friends for no reason. When he tried to fight back, they only teased him more. As they readied themselves to attack him, Titan appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and scared them off. The two were able to bond quickly over their histories of rejection. Personality Rascal is selfish and rude to nearly everyone, except Titan. Sadly, he refuses to let anyone be nice to him out of fear that they'll turn on him, the same way he did to Kato and his cousins. He is also extremely stubborn, and is key characteristic is self-pity. He uses Titan's size and strength to keep everyone else away from him. While not entirely evil, he is more of a bully, taking whatever he wants and pushing others around just for fun. He gets extremely angry when anyone calls him cute, or tells him he can't do something, especially if they reference his size. Category:Enemies Category:Rigel's OCs